The Balcony
by hbebe979
Summary: SuperCorp smut on a balcony. No plot what so ever.


**AN:** Quick note, this story has no plot just pure SuperCorp Smut. I have a multi-chapter SuperCorp fic I am working on, not sure when it will be done though. Hope y'all enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters.

 **The Balcony**

It's been one of those days. The kind of day where you suffer through dissatisfied board members, angry lectures from your manipulative mother, and a project that just isn't working. Lena Luthor was frustrated and exhausted. Maybe it was time to call it quits and go home. She could start fresh tomorrow morning. Lena gathers her things and hears her phone beep. It's her girlfriend Kara Danvers. "Hey babe, I miss you. When are you coming home?" Lena smiles and replies, "I'm on my way darling." Dropping her phone into her purse, Lena grabs her keys and says good night to her assistant Jess, allowing the woman to leave for the evening as well.

Lena makes it home in record time. She cannot wait to see Kara's dazzling optimistic smile. Unlocking the door, Lena walks into the apartment, drops her purse and keys on the table. She removes her high heals and calls for her love."Kara?" she yells across the apartment.

"Out here," Kara hollers back. She's on the balcony, staring up at the stars. It's a clear quiet night in National City and Supergirl is taking the night off. Lena makes her way to the balcony and wraps her arms around Kara's waist from behind, resting her chin on Kara's shoulder.

"Hey, babe," Kara greets her girlfriend. "How was your day?"

"Ugh," Lena groans.

"That bad huh," Kara comments, and turns her head to give Lena a tender kiss. "Anything I can do?"

"Well, there is one thing," Lena says, as her hands roam along Kara's waist, up to her breasts. She squeezes, and Kara gasp. Lena places soft kisses along Kara's neck and below her ear. "Be a good girl and put your hands on the balcony," she instructs her love. Kara does as she is told and Lena squeezes her breast again, feeling Kara's nipples harden under touch. She rakes her nails over taught abs and reaches down to unbutton Kara's trousers, slipping a pale hand under white cotton boy shorts.

"Lena, out here?" Kara questions. Supergirl may be in the public eye but Kara Danvers likes her privacy.

"No one can see us," Lena assures Kara. "You wanted to help me relax now let me have my way with you under the stars."

"Yea o-okay," Kara stutters as Lena's fingers circle her clit. She can't say no Lena, especially when the beauty has her hands down Kara's pants.

"That's my girl," Lena says. "Now spread your legs for me." Kara opens up, allowing more room for Lena.

"God Kara, I love how wet you get for me," Lena says as she dips her fingers into Kara's center, teasing the entrance.

"Lena," Kara whimpers her lovers name.

"Yes my love," Lena's breath is hot on Kara's ear. "What is it?"

"Lena please," Kara begs, she can't take the teasing any more. She needs Lena inside her.

"Please what baby?"

"Lena, come on," Kara doesn't want to give in this time but she is so turned on and Lena feels so good. 

"Just say it babe," Lena pushes her fingers right at the edge of Kara's entrance, "Don't you want to cum for me?"

"Y-yes," Kara is a panting mess, knuckles white from gripping the balcony ledge.

"I've had a rough day sweet heart," Lena tells Kara, "all I want is for you to say the word."

"Fuck!" Kara shouts. "Lena, please fuck me already."

"Oh, yea, that's it." Satisfied Lena finally relents and plunges her fingers into Kara thrusting fast and hard.

"Oh, Roa, yes," Kara pants and moans, as Lena continues to pump deep into her core.

Kissing and biting her way up Kara's neck, Lena says, "I love you. Let go baby. Cum for me." Kara loses it and explodes into Lena's hand, her eyes clenched shut to keep from melting their balcony with her heat vision as waves of pure bliss wash over her. Lena slows her fingers, allowing Kara to catch her breath and then gently removes them, licking each finger clean of her girlfriends essence. She feels Kara's body relax and turn to face her. Kara gives Lena a slow gentle kiss. "I love you too," she says. "I'm sorry you had a bad day."

"It's better now that I'm home with you," Lena replies, laying her head on Kara's shoulder.

Kara kisses Lena's head, nuzzles her face into her hair and whispers, "Let's go inside so I can fuck you senseless." Lena lifts her head and chuckles at Kara's mischievous grin. The couple make their way to the bedroom, clothes litter the floor along the hallway. The rest of the night is filled with the best stress relief Lena Luthor has ever experienced in her life. Kara's tongue and fingers hit all the right places, breaking her over and over until her body collapses and Lena passes out from exhaustion.

The next morning while having coffee on the balcony, Lena notices a crack in the cement. "Damn it, Kara." She shakes her head. She isn't even mad, after all it was her fault. Lena laughs at the situation and calls the repair man. This is not the first time Kara's strength has broken something and Lena knows it won't be the last, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Lena loves her super strong alien girlfriend more than any material object her money could buy.


End file.
